Martir
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang hari kasih sayang dan maknanya untuk seorang pemain shogi yang kini mulai menua, sendirian. MidoAka, niatnya buat IFD 2015, kado buat yucchi. M for heavy theme, Abal karena produk insomnia. RnR, minna?


***oke, sebenernya ini fanfic IFD telat juga fail, dan saya sendiri bukan shipper MidoAka, jadi mohon maaf kalau fail orz;; (terutama buat Yucchi-ku tercinta karena ini ficnya buat kado Valentine sebenernya~ u_u;;). Agak fail juga karena sebenernya hukum euthanasia di Jepang mengharuskan si pelaku(?) euthanasia memiliki penyakit yang cukup parah agar euthanasia-nya bisa dilakukan dengan legal, jadi surat wasiat doang nggak cukup. Plus, saya asumsikan golongan darahnya Akashi sama Midorima di sini sama, demi kepentingan cerita #shot. Eniwei, Kuroko no Basket itu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Uchuu no Hate wa Kono me no Mae ni itu punya andymori, dan ficnya punya saya. Enjoy~***

Tokyo, 14 Februari, _Heisei_ 45-nen.

_meskipun kini adalah akhir masa, dan engkau hanyalah satu entitas,_  
_melindungimu saja aku gagal._  
_"aku mencintaimu", desismu perlahan pada ruangan berlapis sepia._  
_suara itu, hingga kini masih kudengar ..._

Bagi sang pemain _shogi_ yang kini tak lagi muda, empat belas Februari punya makna berganda, dan makna pertama yang ada pada benaknya mungkin tak sama dengan para perjaka dan gadis kesepian yang termakan propaganda kapitalis tentang cinta sejati.

Jika para remaja itu mengaitkan hari kasih sayang dengan berkencan ke taman hiburan atau pusat belanja serta menginap di hotel berbintang, ia mengaitkannya dengan kunjungan ke rumah sakit universitas yang dijalaninya tepat pada hari yang sama setiap tahunnya. Alih-alih menerima cokelat, ia justru menerima pemeriksaan luar dalam dan mendapat pil pahit yang diresepkan dokter pribadinya. Kunjungannya pun terkadang harus memakan waktu hitungan hari untuk memastikan tubuhnya masih berfungsi dengan sempurna.

_Hei, memangnya tes laboratorium bisa disamakan dengan ramen instan yang hanya memerlukan waktu lima menit untuk dimasak?_

_Tentu saja tidak._

Namun toh sang pria tidak pernah mengeluh atas kebiasaannya, meskipun kadang ia merasa iri pada ornamen merah muda yang menghiasi suburban tempatnya tinggal, juga pasangan muda-mudi yang berkeliaran di daerah sana.

Karena menurutnya, warna merah muda sebenarnya adalah amalgamasi antara dua warna.

_Merah seperti darah, dan putih seperti kain sprei di ruang bedah._

_(Atau jika kau adalah sepasang pria dan wanita, merah seperti ovum, dan putih seperti sperma. Hasilnya anak yang terlahir berkulit merah muda, bukan?)_

Kedua amalgamasi itu, alih-alih menyatukan tali kasih antara ia dan orang yang dikasihinya, justru malah memutuskan ikatan tipis yang baru terbangun di antara mereka. Sedih, bukan?

_Karena ia bukan wanita yang bisa mengandung anak dari belahan jiwanya. Sang belahan jiwa yang menghabiskan ribuan jam hidupnya di hadapan meja bedah pun, harus menemui takdirnya di atas meja yang sama tanpa sempat mewujudkan keinginan terakhirnya._

Ah, sudahlah. Berpikir negatif tidak ada gunanya, batin si pria berambut merah. Sembari menabahkan hatinya, ia pun masuk ke rumah sakit yang telah dikunjunginya selama delapan tahun belakangan. Suaminya pernah bekerja di sana, sehingga ia mengenal hampir seluruh staf rumah sakit dan bisa melakukan pemeriksaan tanpa banyak berkata-kata.

"Seiijuro-san," panggil seorang perawat. "Giliran Anda."

Ia menghela nafas, sembari berpikir akan hal yang bisa mengusir pikiran buruknya. Sembari melewati lorong-lorong sepi menuju ruang pemeriksaannya, ia diingatkan akan sebelah lagi makna hari kasih sayang yang sempat dilupakannya.

Ya, bukankah hari kasih sayang adalah perayaan atas pengorbanan Santo Valentinus yang mengorbankan dirinya demi cinta? Setidaknya jika buku-buku sejarah yang pernah dibacanya bisa dipercaya, karena toh sejarah kan mudah saja mengalami distorsi pemaknaan, tergantung siapa yang menuturkan.

Jadi, mengapa tidak ia anggap kunjungannya ke rumah sakit sebagai cara untuk merayakan cintanya? Sang belahan jiwa telah meninggalkan dua memento yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, dan berpesan agar ia menjaganya agar tak sampai rusak. Memento pertamanya ia nikmati perlahan, berupa kenangan yang seakan dituturkan oleh dinding-dinding rumah sakit tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dinding-dinding itu toh pernah menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana suaminya bekerja.

_Cermat dan trengginas tentu saja, karena tidak ada celah sedikitpun untuk kesalahan._

_Hei, tubuh manusia sama kompleksnya dengan papan shogi, bukan? Jutaan kemungkinan tersaji jelas di hadapan mata, dan kesalahan kecil bisa berarti kematian. Namun demikian, luasnya kemungkinan tak lantas membuatmu harus menyerah pada takdir begitu saja, kan? Jika kau tak berusaha hingga titik darah penghabisan, kau takkan merasakan manisnya kemenangan._

Kemudian senyum liciknya muncul perlahan, karena ia menyadari bahwa kesamaan pola pikir itulah yang mungkin menariknya pada sang dokter, bahkan saat mereka tergabung di tim basket yang sama bertahun-tahun silam.

Ah, nostalgia. Sayang, sang dokter tak ada di sampingnya untuk menemani pemeriksaannya. Namun saat ia meraba jantungnya yang masih berdenyut, ia kembali merasa bahwa ia tetap harus hidup.

_Karena jantung yang berada pada tubuh Akashi Seijuro kini, adalah memento berharganya yang kedua dari Midorima Shintaro._

Ya, ternyata sang dokter mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna. Meskipun Seijuro sempat bingung saat Shintaro meminta catatan kesehatannya, ia toh tetap memberikannya sebelum mereka menikah. Kehidupan pernikahan mereka memang tak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa hari setelah pemberkatan mereka, ia kolaps di pertandingan shogi yang tengah dimainkannya.

_Seorang pejuang tak pernah mundur sebelum bertanding, bukan? Jadi meskipun kala itu tubuhnya sedang tak sehat, ia tetap memutuskan untuk berperang._

Namun keputusannya ternyata salah. Ia kolaps dan tak sadarkan diri beberapa hari lamanya. Setelah ia tersadar, ia terbangun di sebelah buket bunga belasungkawa dan peti mati suaminya.

Midorima Shintaro telah menandatangani surat wasiat di mana ia akan dengan sukarela mengorbankan dirinya dan mendonorkan organ tubuh apapun yang diperlukan oleh Akashi Seijuro, nampaknya. Salinan surat itu didapatkannya dari pihak berwenang, dan di dalam amplop salinan itu terselip sebuah gunting mungil.

"Hiduplah setajam gunting ini," tulis sang dokter, di belakang surat wasiat itu. "Kebetulan, barang ini adalah barang keberuntunganku di hari kau membuka surat ini."

_Kata-kata itu cukup sebagai penisilin untuknya._

Ia pulih dalam waktu cepat, dan memenangkan pertandingan demi pertandingan setelah kesehatannya sempurna. Ia merasa hanya dengan bertandinglah ia bisa tetap hidup dan menjaga titipan dari suaminya yang telah mangkat itu. Ia memang tak bisa mewujudkan seluruh keinginan Shintaro, namun setidaknya, ia bisa mencoba mewujudkan satu dari sedikit permintaan terakhir sang mantan teman setimnya itu.

Seperti konsensus gereja yang memilih untuk merayakan hari kematian sang martir sebagai hari kasih sayang, sah-sah saja bukan jika ia merayakannya dengan menyayangi tubuhnya?

_Demi Shintaro yang mungkin tengah tersenyum di kehidupan selanjutnya._

"Selamat pagi, dok. Periksa rutinnya bisa kita mulai?"


End file.
